Force Powers
The Force, The Dark Side, Force Powers, Force Talents, Force Techniques, Force Secrets, Force Traditions Force powers are special abilities available to anyone who takes the Force Training feat. They allow characters to do astonishing things such as play tricks with the minds of others, move heavy objects, see into the future, and even blast foes with terrible arcs of lightning. Learning Force Powers Like feats, Force powers cannot be changed once selected (not without your GM’s approval, anyway). Also, some Force powers are inherently more difficult to trigger than others. Don’t forget that you can select the same Force power more than once if you want to be able to have multiple uses of that power in your suite. At low levels, it is sometimes more useful to have extra uses of an easy-to-trigger power than a new power that is more difficult to activate.}}A character who takes the Force Training feat automatically learns a number of Force powers of their choice equal to 1 + their Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). A character can learn additional Force powers by taking the Force Training feat again or by increasing their Wisdom modifier. For example, Sen Udo-Mal is a 1st-level Jedi with a Wisdom score of 11 (+0 modifier). He takes the Force Training feat at 1st level and immediately gains a Force power. He chooses battle strike. At 3rd level, he takes the Force Training feat again, which allows him to learn a new Force power; he chooses mind trick. At 4th level, Sen Udo-Mal raises his Wisdom score from 11 to 12, thereby increasing his ability modifier from +0 to +1; at that time, he gains two additional Force powers (one for each instance of the Force Training feat), so he chooses move object and surge. Using Force Powers When your character uses a Force power, make a Use the Force check. The check result determines the power’s effect. Some Force powers have all-or-nothing effects. Other Force powers have multi-tiered effects, and your Use the Force check result determines the maximum effect you can achieve, although you can always choose a lesser effect. If your Use the Force check is too low to activate the Force power’s baseline effect, nothing happens and the action is wasted. Using a Force power removes it from your character’s active “suite” of Force powers, regardless of whether the Use the Force skill check succeeds or fails. Your Force Power Suite: Your character’s Force powers collectively form a suite. When your character uses a Force power, it’s like playing a card and putting it in a discard pile. The power takes effect, and it’s not longer available to the character… at least for a while. Regaining Force Powers: You have different ways to regain spent Force powers so that you can use them again: —When combat is over and you have a chance to rest for 1 minute, you regain all of your Force powers. —If you roll a natural 20 on a Use the Force check to activate a Force power, you regain all spent Force powers at the end of your turn. —You can spend a Force Point as a reaction and immediately regain one spent Force power. —Some unique abilities (such as the Force Focus talent) allow you to regain spent Force powers in other ways. Force Power Descriptors Some Force powers are more strongly tied to one side of the Force than the other. These Force powers can carry either the side descriptor or the side descriptor. Powers that target creatures’ minds carry the mind-affecting descriptor. Powers that involve lifting or moving physical objects with the Force carry the telekinetic descriptor. Dark Side: Using a Force power with the side descriptor increases your Dark Side Score by 1. You cannot use a Force Point to modify your Use the Force check when activating a Force power with the side descriptor. Dark side powers stem from powerful negative emotions and include dark rage and Force lightning. Light Side: If you have a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher, you cannot use a Force Point to modify your Use the Force check when activating a Force power with the side descriptor. Light side powers are generally beneficial and include sever Force and vital transfer. Lightsaber Form: Force powers with the form descriptor are part of a group of abilities called lightsaber form powers. Each power represents a single technique associated with one of the Jedi lightsaber combat forms. Each power uses some Force manipulation, and most also involve a lightsaber attack; additionally, each power has a special added benefit that you gain as a result of having the appropriate lightsaber form talent for that power. You must be weilding an activated lightsaber to use any power with the form descriptor. You cannot rebuke a lightsaber form power, with two exceptions: draw closer and pushing slash. Lightsaber form powers are intended to help Jedi (and Sith) characters make use of special attacks associated with the various lightsaber forms well before they are able to take the talent. They are also a good way for a character to say that they are a practitioner of a certain form without necessarily having to spend a precious talent on that form. Many famous Jedi are regarded as students of multiple forms, and with these lightsaber form powers, your heroes can dabble in several different forms, even if they are only considered masters of a small few. Mind-Affecting: A Force power with the mind-affecting descriptor has no effect on creatures that are mindless (that is, creatures with no Intelligence score) or creatures that are immune to mind-affecting effects. Telekinetic: A Force power with the telekinetic descriptor uses telekinesis to accomplish its ends. Many telekinetic powers interact with the world physically in similar ways, and are covered as a group by some talents. If a target of a telekinetic Force power has cover, it gains a cover bonus to its relevant Defense score or on its opposed check to resist the power. If the target of a telekinetic Force power has concealment, you take a penalty on your Use the Force check to activate the power unless you have used the Sense Surroundings application of the Use the Force skill this turn. Force Power Descriptions Force powers are available to any character with the Force Sensitivity feat. Each Force power will be described in the following format: Force Power Name descriptor A link to the sourcebook that the power appears in, followed by the page number. If a Force power has a descriptor, it appears in square brackets after the Force power’s name. The name of the power is followed by a brief description of the Force power”s effect. Time: The type of action needed to use or activate the Force power. Target: The targets affected by the Force power. Make a Use the Force Check: The results of the Use the Force check are described here. Lightsaber Form (talent name): If the Force power is a form power, a special benefit will be listed here. If the Force power is not a lightsaber form power, this entry is omitted. Special: Some Force powers have special rules, which are covered here. List of Force Powers The Force, The Dark Side, Force Powers, Force Talents, Force Techniques, Force Secrets, Force Traditions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:The Force Category:Core Rules